


hypnotized

by mabiyusha



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, it's just dudes being bros what can i say, the cinnamon roll and murder machine doing a dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabiyusha/pseuds/mabiyusha
Summary: Simon and Nines try slow dancing, basically.Set after the two meet in New Jericho and decide to leave it together, for various reasons. On their way they grow closer to each other than they could expect, and then, that. Yeah.





	hypnotized

“Say, Nines, have you ever tried dancing?”

Although the question was simple and fairly innocent, asking it still somehow posed a grand challenge for Simon. Did it even make sense to ask about such a thing? RK900 - the _way_ superior model, one that for some reason chose the simple PL600 as his travel companion when they made their way away from Jericho - surely wasn't interested in such _senseless_ activities. But Simon was curious. He couldn’t help but be curious about him, since the very beginning - the very first time he saw him.

Nines turned his head ever so slightly in the other's direction, and the steely gaze that met Simon somehow felt warm on his skin.

“No.” The response that came after a second was just as simple as the question. “Have _you?_ ”

 

The caretaker froze. He didn't expect him to be actually interested in return. Although so far he had received nothing but somehow _protective_ kindness from the other, it was quite hard for Simon to consider himself anything else than a burden: despite everything that happened between the two so far.

“No, I… I haven't, personally. Not in all seriousness, at least, other than play dancing with the kids… But I know how to do it, more or less. It’s in my programming. I could show you, if you’d like.” He finished with a nervous half-smile. Oh, no. He was rambling. He didn't mean to. But he felt nervous, and when he was nervous he tended to say a little bit more than he normally would. Ever since he became a deviant - he didn’t like it all that much.

 

Nines didn't respond, not immediately at least. Surely, simple protocols based on muscle memory - such as dancing - were installed in his program as well, although they remained unused; and even of they weren't there, it was oh-so simple to acquire new information. Manuals and instructions downloaded in the blink of an eye; It wouldn't be a bother in the slightest.

But the idea amused him, and he decided to play along, pretending otherwise. For some reason, he enjoyed it.

“Teach me.”

 

Simon's lips parted, then they closed again, his eyes widening a little.

“M-me? But, oh-” here he gave out a noise that was somewhere in between a nervous chuckle and a soft whimper- “I-I don't think I'm fit for teaching _you_ anything. Other than showing you the simple parts. If anything, it should be the opposite, Nines…”

His name rolled off his tongue in a strange manner; he still felt more like he should refer to him as _sir_ at least. Nines never allowed such treatment, though - they were equals, and he wouldn't accept any setting other than that.

Equals, despite everything. It was probably one of the things about him that captivated Simon so much.

 

Another one of them was respect: as soon as he heard the hesitation in the blonde's voice, he backed out considerably. No amount of self-satisfaction was worth Simon's discomfort, he noticed, surprising his own self. Had he ever thought this way before?

“It's okay if you don't want to.” He assured quickly, then turned back to his previous task. What he tried to do was making it seem like it didn't bother him much. What he achieved, or what Simon felt, was that he appeared absolutely uninterested, and Simon felt.. bad. A mess of misunderstanding. But it wasn't gonna stop the blonde; not this time.

“I… do, actually.” Simon stuttered out with a considerable bit of effort. “I just, uhm. Thought you deserved a warning at the very least. I can teach you all I know, although it won't be much. How is that for a deal?” He finished, curling his lips into a smile, trying to appear as relaxed as he could. Why was it so important to him, to always make the best impression when Nines was near? He didn't know, nor did he waste much time thinking about it.

“Shall we?”

But why did he brace himself, like for an impact? His jaw clenched slightly, biting down on a lower lip, and if Nines looked closely, he'd see the brief tremble of the other's hand, just for a moment before he collected himself. Surely refusal wouldn't be too big of a deal, would it? And yet, it felt like the matter of life-or-death to him. They say that your perspective on life changes with big events that have an impact on it, but how unfair it was that it only made Simon more aware of how stressful all of it truly was. Every little decision seemed like it could start an avalanche of consequences.

 

“Yes,” Nines responded in a soft, courteous manner. He reached out and grasped his hand, first delicately, only brushing it with his fingers, then holding on to it fully, as if he were planning to never really let go. Simon felt his heart skip a beat.

“Very well.” He smiled, forcing himself to glance up and into the other's eyes. He couldn't avoid his gaze forever without appearing impolite, even though the ever-present look that Nines had for him made him _feel things_.

“I'll take the lead for now, okay? After you get a grasp of it we can switch roles, so you get a taste of both. May I..?” His voice was filled with concern, but Nines gave a simple nod in response, and Simon allowed himself to rest his hand gently around his waist. Was it too much? It surely felt like it, and yet- he didn’t want it to stop. Somehow, being close like this felt… right.

 

Out of sudden, Simon allowed his artificial skin to melt away from his hand and sent out an interface request; when Nines tilted his way in a puzzled manner (and, good heavens, how _adorable_ he looked like this, Simon thought despite everything), he only smiled apologetically:

“It’s for the music. So we dance along to the same tune. Nothing more than that, I promise.”

The last part probably wasn’t necessary, but Nines probably didn’t even hear it, instead choosing to follow the instruction and connecting himself to the quietly broadcasted music.

“Now, just follow my steps.”  
Nines’ other hand already wrapped around Simon’s shoulder in a gentle embrace, and he gave another nod, small hint of a smile creeping up his cheeks. Simon wasn’t much of a leader, and the RK900 knew about it perfectly well. Maybe that’s why it was so amusing to see him try. He felt a sensation similar to seeing a small, cute animal attempt to do something they obviously weren’t made to do, and feeling an overwhelming need to take care of it.   
Simon had to be taken care of.

The blue-eyed android decided to abandon all thinking and focus on the task, moving his way through a simple pattern and murmuring hints, more for himself than the other.

“One, two, three, four... One, two, three… Forward, backwards, side and side… And, one…”

Nines hummed softly to himself. It was unusually pleasant. He wasn’t sure which part of it, exactly - was it the closeness? Or was it the connection between them, which let something more than just the melody slip through? The android could swear he felt warmth, real warmth enveloping him and coursing along his artificial veins. He held the other just a bit closer, and noticed a faint blush covering Simon's cheeks. He didn't shift away, though, instead melting into the touch. Nines didn't pause to think about it.

 

“Very good… You're a fast learner.” Simon commented finally, trying to control the tremble of his voice. His companion decided to politely pretend he didn’t notice anything. “Thank you.”

“Perhaps you'd like to switch the roles, like I said before- ah-” Before he managed to finish the sentence, Nines would spin him around with one of his hands, pulling him back to rest one of his hands on Simon's waist. The blonde gave out a short, shuddering sigh, and he was fairly certain his thirium pump skipped a cycle.

But what could he do? With his gaze lowered he placed his own hand near his companion's collarbone, but soon he sneaked it around his shoulders instead, letting his head rest near the crook of his neck. Closer than either of them were planning, and somehow neither of them were shifting away.

After a longer moment Simon finally cleared his throat and lifted his head, his eyes full of shame and unspoken anxiety.

“My apologies,” he started. “I.. didn't mean to invade your personal space like this, I just… I'm sorry.”

_I just wanted to feel you close. Safe._

 

Nines didn't respond at first, merely examining the other's features with his eyes half-lidded. His grip on the hand of PL600 tightened slightly, but not enough to cause his sensors to receive any unpleasant feelings.

“You didn't.” The response was so quiet it was close to a hum, and Simon fell in love with that voice for the hundredth time this hour. “I didn't mind.”

_I like it when you're close._

 

Simon closed his eyes, still following the rhythm of Nines’ steps. It was then that he realized, he'd follow him anywhere as long as he could.


End file.
